User talk:Mgrinshpon/GvG
Tranquil Balanced Discuss. —ǥrɩɳsɧƿoɲ〚ŞƳŞŌƤ〛 16:32, 27 August 2007 (CEST) SB on RC. PS on LoD. Not a fan of single Def Anthem myself. You have two copies of Channeled Strike there. Ibreaktoilets 16:35, 27 August 2007 (CEST) :Also, Mend Condition>Dwayna's on the LoD, GoLE>/w stuff on the RC. Ibreaktoilets 16:37, 27 August 2007 (CEST) ::lol GolE on RC. Asdfg 16:45, 27 August 2007 (CEST) Mending Touch and Mend COndition is a litle bit overkill, dontya think? Asdfg 16:53, 27 August 2007 (CEST) Hardly. You need to be prepared for if RC gets divert'd/D-shot'd etc. Ibreaktoilets 16:54, 27 August 2007 (CEST) :Normally, you'd have a draw somewhere on the midline and lose Touch, but there's no good place for it in this. Ibreaktoilets 16:55, 27 August 2007 (CEST) Ibreaktoilets is one of those guys that always specs one more than necessary in case he gets weakness. Draw instead of Mend Condition, and something else instead of Mending Touch then. Asdfg 17:07, 27 August 2007 (CEST) :go back to HA please? :p --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 20:41, 27 August 2007 (CEST) ::Srsly, mend owns. This is gvg, not RA Asdfg. So yes, go back to HA please. [[User:Rawrawr Dinosaur|'Rawrawr Dinosaur \m/']] 21:57, 27 August 2007 (CEST) :::For RC just run touch. Dismiss>Mend on LoD. If you need moar, fail less. WoR Gankers are bad imo. Tranq is for iQ, not u. Run this leet r ness build: Optional being Spikes for Guardian. Tis hax. Lyssa's is baed, use MoD. No reason not to. Double wild :/. I prefer Vicious/SoL on one, Wild/Harrier's Other. Earthshaker>RC Power-Up that is not DW. Double AoF is req. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 01:06, 28 August 2007 (CEST) Splittable Spiritway i r maek split version of gimmick. Discuss. Ibreaktoilets 00:41, 27 August 2007 (CEST) :Your dervs are switching to axes every 6 hits to dchop? --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 00:45, 27 August 2007 (CEST) ::bleh, forgot that-.-you get 3 cookies for pointing it out. Ibreaktoilets 00:47, 27 August 2007 (CEST) :::D-blow ftw. Ibreaktoilets 00:48, 27 August 2007 (CEST) ::::Do you have this page watched or something? —ǥrɩɳsɧƿoɲ〚ŞƳŞŌƤ〛 00:50, 27 August 2007 (CEST) :::::Me? Yes. I also know how2recentchanges. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 00:51, 27 August 2007 (CEST) ::::::This page is now about vultures. Vultures are a type of bird. Discuss. Ibreaktoilets 00:52, 27 August 2007 (CEST) :::::::Vultures are weaklings who can't even kill anything. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 00:55, 27 August 2007 (CEST) ::::::::I leik rabbits. Ibreaktoilets 00:56, 27 August 2007 (CEST) :::::::::They eat the flesh of the death, as they are scavengers. Much like Edru imo. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 00:56, 27 August 2007 (CEST) ::::::::::O hai Readem. Ibreaktoilets 00:57, 27 August 2007 (CEST) :::::::::::Ello, r u being a bad stil? [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 00:58, 27 August 2007 (CEST) ::::::::::::lol wut. n e way. u wnt 2 cum 8 man trol farm???? Ibreaktoilets 00:59, 27 August 2007 (CEST) :::::::::::::No i r want not farm teh trol. u dum es r u. 9 troll for farm. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 01:00, 27 August 2007 (CEST) ::::::::::::::o f9 den. wi frm da vermyn. r yu happi nw Ibreaktoilets 01:01, 27 August 2007 (CEST) :::::::::::::::gud no awsm. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 01:01, 27 August 2007 (CEST) ::::::::::::::::waria munk iz gud profeshun. i chose cuz i lyk da strn nobl paladin in da moovee Ibreaktoilets 01:03, 27 August 2007 (CEST) :::::::::::::::::Good think I always have my enigma ready to decipher those messages. Asdfg 01:04, 27 August 2007 (CEST) ::::::::::::::::::hu r u. pls dun spam mi convoz m8 ty Ibreaktoilets 01:05, 27 August 2007 (CEST) :::::::::::::::::i leik memmer, cuz i leik purple, u leik purple? cuz tis' iz spata! EcONFLicT!!!<>L! [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 01:06, 27 August 2007 (CEST) ::::::::::::::::::lol m8 wut ib yur favrit moovee. i m torn btween lrd ob da ringz n tree undrid Ibreaktoilets 01:08, 27 August 2007 (CEST) I DONT SEE ANY HEX REMOVAL YOU PANSY THATS AFRAID OF SUCH THINGS. —ǥrɩɳsɧƿoɲ〚ŞƳŞŌƤ〛 05:40, 27 August 2007 (CEST) :hai. Ibreaktoilets 10:50, 27 August 2007 (CEST) Order of Thump & Variants thereof Thumpers need more variations throughout their bars to make Toxicity sexier. —ǥrɩɳsɧƿoɲ〚ŞƳŞŌƤ〛 23:04, 28 August 2007 (CEST) :Drop Primal for EW, Toxicity for Brambles IMO. Ibreaktoilets 23:40, 28 August 2007 (CEST) ::Add it in yourself, I R lazy. —ǥrɩɳsɧƿoɲ〚ŞƳŞŌƤ〛 23:41, 28 August 2007 (CEST) :::i r lazier. Ibreaktoilets 23:43, 28 August 2007 (CEST) K, done. —ǥrɩɳsɧƿoɲ〚ŞƳŞŌƤ〛 23:50, 28 August 2007 (CEST) :warmongaz wepun! Ibreaktoilets 23:56, 28 August 2007 (CEST) ::And where, exactly, good sir, do you propose this addition? —ǥrɩɳsɧƿoɲ〚ŞƳŞŌƤ〛 23:58, 28 August 2007 (CEST) :::I am yet to decide on this. But seriously. Stick some Warmongers+Splinter in there and you get HAO pressure. Maybe drop one thumper, rit runner with them? =\ Ibreaktoilets 00:01, 29 August 2007 (CEST) ::::Or make the OoA N/Rt with them. Ibreaktoilets 00:03, 29 August 2007 (CEST) :::::5 thumpers are crazy insane pressure. Let's attempt to keep them. —ǥrɩɳsɧƿoɲ〚ŞƳŞŌƤ〛 00:05, 29 August 2007 (CEST) ::::::Strenf and Hona! Ibreaktoilets 00:06, 29 August 2007 (CEST) :::::::We'll have to do some testing to see which is effective and which isn't. Some may or may not be good. AKA, will the gain from Masochism be enough for no energy regen and OoA? —ǥrɩɳsɧƿoɲ〚ŞƳŞŌƤ〛 00:09, 29 August 2007 (CEST) ::::::::That wasn't a particularly serious comment. Also, Jujis insyt! Ibreaktoilets 00:11, 29 August 2007 (CEST) :::::::::Strength and Honor might work tho. If it did, that would be the most maddening of pressure if I do say so myself. —ǥrɩɳsɧƿoɲ〚ŞƳŞŌƤ〛 00:16, 29 August 2007 (CEST) :::::::::Judge's Insight doesn't work with OoA, btw. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 00:21, 29 August 2007 (CEST) ::::::::::Hao? It's just and enchantment that makes all of your attacks deal more damage. —ǥrɩɳsɧƿoɲ〚ŞƳŞŌƤ〛 00:25, 29 August 2007 (CEST) :::::::::::Holy damage != physical. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 00:27, 29 August 2007 (CEST) ::::::::::::I was talking about Strength and Honor compared with Orders or something. —ǥrɩɳsɧƿoɲ〚ŞƳŞŌƤ〛 00:28, 29 August 2007 (CEST) :::::::::::::Because you couldn't read where I said Judge's insight, amirite? --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 00:34, 29 August 2007 (CEST) ::::::::::::::Because I haven't slept in 2 days and can't really focus on the text well enough. —ǥrɩɳsɧƿoɲ〚ŞƳŞŌƤ〛 00:36, 29 August 2007 (CEST) :::::::::::::::Less drugs, imo. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 00:37, 29 August 2007 (CEST) ::::::::::::::::And if it weren't for you meddling users, I would have gotten away with it too! —ǥrɩɳsɧƿoɲ〚ŞƳŞŌƤ〛 00:38, 29 August 2007 (CEST) :Which version is better. Discuss. Ibreaktoilets 16:54, 29 August 2007 (CEST) Dual Derv SP is fairly pointless. The no IAS stance downside of Shadow Walk is negated with HoF. [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Ibreaktoilets']] 15:25, 5 September 2007 (CEST) Hex Pressure Discuss. [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 15:30, 16 September 2007 (CEST) :Dervs should be something more like: Possibly Wild Blow instead of Chilling Victory. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 23:29, 16 September 2007 (CEST) Surge Spike Discuss. [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 15:30, 16 September 2007 (CEST) Pressure/R-Spike Discuss. [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 15:30, 16 September 2007 (CEST) discuss. — User:Skakid9090 23:31, 16 September 2007 (CEST) :Good times, AMIRITE? [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 23:57, 16 September 2007 (CEST) 5/3 Balanced Trip Tree Melandru Discuss. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 04:40, 23 September 2007 (CEST) :speakign of trips and trees, i think i'll smoke a joint and work my way down this entire list. should be a good use of 4 hours =). 04:42, 23 September 2007 (CEST) ::Yeah. I have a ton of builds here. [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 04:57, 23 September 2007 (CEST) DA/Traps Discuss. [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 05:06, 23 September 2007 (CEST) :The Focused Trapper had Viper's Nest when best ran it. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 05:08, 23 September 2007 (CEST) ::Vipers is bad imo. They also ran a Cruel Paragon, but I don't think we are good as miles and his gang, so double DA is appropriate. Also, Augury for the DW Factor. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 05:28, 23 September 2007 (CEST) :::Viper's really tore into MoJ. Good point about us not being as good as best. They nearly wiped MoJ multiple times. One of their paras had gale, actually... --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 05:41, 23 September 2007 (CEST) ::::lol, probably miles. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 05:46, 23 September 2007 (CEST)